


Puhon

by banditsolace



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditsolace/pseuds/banditsolace
Summary: "Salamat, dahil ikaw.""Ikaw pala ang hinihintay kong pangarap na hindi ko itinulog."Pinatotoo ng MewGulf na hindi sinusuyod ang pagmamahal bagkus ito'y kusang darating; ga'no man katagal o kaikli ay sulit ang pag-iintay.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 5





	Puhon

**Author's Note:**

> Isang Filipino one shot, alay para sa magandang pag-iibigan ng MewGulf.  
> -  
> Puhon (adv.)  
> A Cebuano word that loosely translates to god willing, in the future.

"Paano mo ba malalaman na mahal ka ng taong mahal mo?"

Isang tanong na may bigat at tila mahirap masagutan dahil sa tingin ng nakararami'y masyado pa siyang bata.  
Pero ang totoo, gusto niya lang naman talaga malaman kung paano mo nga ba masasabing mahal ka ng taong mahal mo.   
Hindi dahil sa may'ron siyang pagdududa. Hindi dahil sa siya'y may takot at may agam-agam. Mas lalong hindi dahil sa sinasabi ng ibang taong nakapalibot sa kanilang dalawa.  
Bagkus, kaya niya lang naman gustong malaman ay dahil malaki ang kanyang pasasalamat.   
"Salamat, dahil ikaw."  
Isang malaking pagtanaw-loob dahil nakilala niya ang taong mahal niya.  
Kahit kailanman ay 'di niya mawawari kung ibang tao ang kapiling niya. Hindi mangyayari ang mga magagandang bagay na naranasan nilang dalawa kung hindi rin lamang ang isa't-isa.  
Marahil masasabi ng iilan na masyado pa siyang bata. Ngunit sa una pa lamang, alam niya na.  
"Ako'y iyong pangangalagaan."  
Hindi pa man nila ga'non kakilala ang isa't-isa pero nagawa niyang sabihin ito dati sa taong pinakamamahal niya na ngayon. Marami ang nag-akala na panandalian lamang sila. At ngayong magkasama pa rin sila, ay may pagdududa.  
Basta ang alam niya, "ikaw ang tiyak sa mga nagdaang taon. Salamat, dahil ikaw."  
Marahil tadhana. Marahil sadyang nagkataon lamang.   
Pero alam niya, bagaman siya'y mas nakababata; maganda ang noon, bukas, at ngayon dahil siya ang kapiling niya.  
Kaya kung siya'y tatanungin, "paano mo ba malalaman na mahal ka ng taong mahal mo?"  
Ang tugon niya ay ito, "Aking hirang, makalipas man ang isang dekada, tandaan mong naririto ako para sa iyo. Taos-puso kong tinatanggap ang buong pagkatao mo at ang pagmamahal na alay mo."

\--

Isang tanong na kung kinailangan niyang sagutin noon ay malamang wala siyang maisasagot.  
Hindi nga rin siya sigurado kung kakayanin niya. Noon.   
Pero, ngayon kung siya'y tatanungin nito? Hindi matatapos isang buong gabi para masabi niya ang kanyang nadarama para sa taong mahal niya.  
Hindi niya naman ipagkakaila na nawalan talaga siya ng pag-asa. Na siya'y natakot sumubok muli. Na tinanggap niya na lamang na 'yon na ang hangganan.  
"Ikaw pala ang hinihintay kong pangarap na hindi ko itinulog."  
Isang malaking biyaya, sa katawan ng kanyang minamahal na tagpuan, na kailanma'y di niya inasam.  
Hindi niya hiningi ngunit siya'y binigyan ng pagkakataong magmahal muli at mahalin pabalik. Sa una'y 'di rin siya makapaniwalang totoo ito. At ito'y para sa kanya.   
Sa mga pagkakataong siya'y kanyang nahahagkan, doon niya natitiyak, "ikaw ang pangarap kong 'di ko naman itinulog. Ako'y narito para sa'yo."  
Marahil tadhana. Marahil sadyang nagkataon lamang.   
Pero alam niyang hinding-hindi niya hahayaang mapahamak ang taong mahal niya. Darating ang panahon na mas madalas sa minsan ay hindi sila magkasama. Kaya ngayon pa lamang ay maigting na ang kanyang patnubay para sa kanya.  
"Alam ko kung ga'no kahirap ang masaktan; sisiguraduhin ko, sa abot ng aking makakaya na 'di niya ranasin ang aking pinagdaan."  
Kaya kung siya'y tatanungin, "paano mo ba malalaman na mahal ka ng taong mahal mo?"  
Ang tugon niya ay ito, "Aking irog, araw-araw kong ipagmamalaki na ikaw ang taong mahal ko. Kailanman may' 'di ikukubli. Huwag kang mabahala: ika'y aking pangangalagaan lalo na't sa mga gabing ikaw ay kasama. At higit sa lahat, salamat dahil hindi mo ipinagkait sa'kin na ika'y mahalin."


End file.
